


And They Were Roommates

by xenobotanist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Praise Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenobotanist/pseuds/xenobotanist
Summary: Baekhyun eats Chanyeol out.





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softpcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpcy/gifts).



> I finally managed to write Chanbaek? and its pwp? I know I'm shook too.
> 
> Anyway the title is a vine reference don't @ me about it, I couldn't come up with anything better. Heads up this is unbeta'd.

“Can I eat your ass?”

Chanyeol blinked at Baekhyun in shock, he almost lost his grip on the towel currently protecting his modesty. “Dude, what the fuck?”

Baekhyun looked at him innocently. “Can I?”

“I mean…” Chanyeol could feel his face heating up. He wanted to question the request but at the same time he really didn’t. Why look a gift horse in the mouth? “Sure?”

“Oh.” It was Baekhyun’s turn to look surprised. Chanyeol wondered if Baekhyun had been joking and he made a fool of himself. It wouldn’t be the first time Chanyeol fell for one of Baekhyun’s pranks.

“Do you want to?”  Chanyeol asked awkwardly, running his hand through his wet hair. He didn’t miss how Baekhyun’s eyes followed the movement.

“I mean, yeah, that’s why I offered,” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol cleared his throat, he’d only known Baekhyun for around three months. A mutual friend had introduced them when Chanyeol’s ex-roommate, Kyungsoo, moved in with his boyfriend of four years and left Chanyeol alone with a lease he couldn’t afford.

“Do you wanna do that, like, now?” Chanyeol shifted from foot to foot. He was standing by the bathroom door, Baekhyun was across from him, a steaming bag of popcorn in his hands. Chanyeol could hear the sound of the Imperial March coming from the tv, Baekhyun was marathoning Star Wars again.

“If you’re up for it.” Baekhyun shrugged.

“I am,” Chanyeol said, so quickly that he was actually kind of embarrassed. Baekhyun smiled, walking towards the living room with a swing to his hips, Chanyeol followed after sparing a few seconds to look at his ass.

When Chanyeol walked into the living room Baekhyun was already sitting on the sofa with his legs spread out, the bag of popcorn laying forgotten on the coffee table. Baekhyun paused the tv and turned to Chanyeol expectantly.

“Why did you pause it?” Chanyeol asked, pretending like he wasn’t nervous. Baekhyun’s eyes were dark and staring at his body unashamedly, he tried not to feel self-conscious about his soft tummy.

“I wanted to focus on you,” Baekhyun said simply. Chanyeol blushed scarlet, he was sure that at this point he was flushed all the way down to his neck. Baekhyun was staring at him patiently. “What are you waiting for?” He asked patting his lap for Chanyeol to sit on it.

“Ah, sorry,” Chanyeol apologized, stumbling towards Baekhyun and almost falling right into his lap. Baekhyun caught him by the hips, his hands felt warm even through the towel.

“Can I take this off?” Baekhyun asked, trailing a finger on the skin above the towel. His hands stopped at Chanyeol’s happy trail and Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun dipped his head and gave a gentle nip at the soft skin just below his belly button. Chanyeol’s dick twitched.

“Yeah,” he breathed. Baekhyun wasted no time, he pulled the towel off, his eyes immediately falling on Chanyeol’s half hard cock.

“Pretty,” Baekhyun said under his breath. Chanyeol’s stomach swooped at the praise, his cock grew just a bit harder. Baekhyun’s lips curved into a smirk. “Do you like that? I should’ve known you’d have a praise kink. You’re always so eager to please.”

“Shut up,” Chanyeol said, no real heat behind his words. Baekhyun snorted, he let his finger wander from Chanyeol’s happy trail down to his cock, his touch light and teasing.

“You’re cute,” Baekhyun said. He lowered his head to press a soft kiss at Chanyeol’s cock and Chanyeol let out a soft noise of surprise. “See? Cute.”

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hands pulling him down onto his lap. He gripped Chanyeol’s thighs and pulled them wide open, Chanyeol’s legs wrapped around his waist. From his seat on Baekhyun’s lap he could feel Baekhyun’s cock poking his ass through the fabric of Baekhyun’s sweats. “Can I kiss you?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol nodded so quickly that he probably resembled a bobble-head.

Baekhyun’s lips were soft, he kissed Chanyeol gently, as if Chanyeol was breakable. He nipped at Chanyeol’s lower lip, pulling on the skin before letting the tip of his tongue tease at Chanyeol’s upper lip. Chanyeol opened his mouth willingly, eagerly, a soft sigh leaving him when Baekhyun finally thrust his tongue into his mouth. Baekhyun kissed him languidly, the perfect combination of tongue and teeth, and Chanyeol was so consumed in it that he didn’t even notice when he started rutting against Baekhyun’s thigh. Baekhyun let him, smiling into the kiss before pulling back to bite at the skin of Chanyeol’s long neck. “You smell so good,” Baekhyun said.

“I stole a bit of your shampoo,” Chanyeol said. His voice was strained, it broke in every syllable. “I ran out, sorry.”

“I like it.” Baekhyun suckled at Chanyeol’s pulse point, pulling back to see it turn the prettiest shade of pink. Chanyeol met Baekhyun’s eyes for a brief second, his eyes clenched shut when Baekhyun thumbed at a nipple.

“You’re sensitive here.” Baekhyun licked at the hollow of Chanyeol’s neck, pressing kisses down his chest until his teeth caught a nipple. Chanyeol whimpered.

“Do it again,” Chanyeol requested. Baekhyun wondered what it would take for Chanyeol to beg.

“Lay on your back,” Baekhyun instructed, thrusting against Chanyeol’s body to get him to move. Chanyeol threw his head back, lower lip caught firmly between his teeth. Baekhyun waited patiently for Chanyeol to sprawl himself across the couch, and he thanked the heavens that they had a couch long enough to fit them both, even if Chanyeol’s legs had to be pulled up to his shoulders to make space.

Baekhyun lowered himself on top of Chanyeol, attaching himself to a nipple and sucking on it until Chanyeol was writhing beneath him. Chanyeol’s moans were deep and rumbling, they vibrated up from his chest, Baekhyun could feel them coming before he heard them. Chanyeol’s hands gripped tightly at Baekhyun’s hair, pushing his head closer to his chest; he thrust desperately against Baekhyun, looking for any sort of friction. Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol’s nipple with a last teasing bite moving on to the other one to give it the same treatment.

“Please, please, please, please,” Chanyeol murmured. Baekhyun didn’t know what Chanyeol was asking for, Chanyeol didn’t either, it didn’t really matter.

Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol’s nipples, pushed Chanyeol’s hands from his head, and left a trail of wet kisses leading down his chest to his tummy. Chanyeol’s eyes were closed, his mouth shiny and open as he gulped in mouthfuls of air. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol’s cock- hard and leaking- he briefly considered taking it into his mouth, but that would be a treat for another time. Chanyeol looked so pretty like this: legs spread out, cock pink and flushed. He let his index finger circle Chanyeol’s rim and grinned when Chanyeol’s eyes snapped open and his hips bucked.  Baekhyun leaned down, pressing a fleeting kiss on Chanyeol’s balls just to watch his entrance flutter.

“Baekhyun, please,” Chanyeol pleaded.

When Baekhyun’s tongue made contact Chanyeol let out the loudest moan Baekhyun had ever heard. Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s hips steady, eyes closed and focused on his task. He licked Chanyeol over and over, making sure to circle his rim before letting his tongue thrust shallowly into Chanyeol.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol swore. His head was swinging from side to side, his eyes screwed shut so tight he was probably seeing stars. Baekhyun loosened his grip just enough to let Chanyeol thrust against his face, his other hand traveling down and grabbing at his dick through his pants.

He moaned against Chanyeol’s entrance and Chanyeol leaned up on his elbows to look down at him as he ate him out and fucked his own fist.

“God,” Chanyeol grunted. His dark eyes were focused on Baekhyun’s face, watching as Baekhyun ate his ass like it was a five star meal.

“Touch yourself,” Baekhyun ordered, tone curt. Chanyeol rushed to comply.

Baekhyun’s mouth never once left Chanyeol’s ass, his eyes were half lidded as he stared up at Chanyeol. “Ride my face.”

Chanyeol shuddered, stopping his movements immediately to make space for Baekhyun on the couch. Baekhyun climbed up and as soon as he was settled Chanyeol’s thighs were snug around his head, Chanyeol grinding down against his face as he palmed at his own cock.

“You’re so hot,” Baekhyun said in between licks. Chanyeol groaned, circling his hips around Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Fuck me,” Chanyeol moaned.

“Next time,” Baekhyun promised and Chanyeol filed that for later.

Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s thighs quaking around his head, his breaths coming in quick and staccato, his whimpers cutting off as he gasped desperately for air.

Baekhyun pulled his hand from his dick to let it trace Chanyeol’s crack. The response was immediate Chanyeol’s legs clenched around his head and he let out a loud cry of _please_. Baekhyun inserted a finger gently into Chanyeol.

“Oh god,” Chanyeol said, he sounded close to crying. Baekhyun was careful as he searched for Chanyeol’s prostate, aware of the lack of appropriate lubrication and hesitant to hurt him. He knew when he found it because Chanyeol’s back arched, his thighs squeezed tight around Baekhyun’s head.

“Oh fuck, oh god,” Chanyeol moaned. “Yes.”

Baekhyun rubbed at it insistently and then Chanyeol came, cum dripping from his cock onto his stomach, some of it landing on Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun gently removed his finger, placing kisses against Chanyeol’s fluttering hole as Chanyeol came down from his orgasm.

“Did you come?” Chanyeol asked once he’d gotten his breath back.

“Not yet,” Baekhyun said.

“Let me.” Chanyeol got down on his knees and Baekhyun sat up, legs stretched wide so that Chanyeol could sit in between them. Chanyeol pulled down Baekhyun’s pants without much teasing.

“You have the nicest cock I’ve ever seen,” he said. Baekhyun snorted at the absurd compliment. He wasn’t big, he wasn’t even average sized, his cock was fairly small, but Chanyeol thought it was perfect. He let his appreciation show when he took him in his mouth.

Chanyeol moaned around the cock in his mouth, bobbing up and down with practiced ease. Baekhyun brought his fingers to his mouth, biting on them so he wouldn’t make any noise. Chanyeol was quick, efficient, _experienced_ , and Baekhyun could swear Chanyeol was born for sucking dick. Chanyeol’s full lips looked swollen around Baekhyun’s cock and he felt like he could come from the image alone.

“You look so good right now,” Baekhyun groaned. Chanyeol’s eyes opened and looked up at Baekhyun, a determined glint in his eyes. He took him in deeper, Baekhyun’s cock hitting the back of his throat. “Fuck, how are you so good at this?”

Baekhyun didn’t know how it was possible to smirk with a mouthful of cock, but Chanyeol did it. He felt hands fondling his balls and then a finger pressing on his perineum and Baekhyun rushed to push Chanyeol away, coming with a cut off grunt. He didn’t even notice he’d closed his eyes until he opened them to see Chanyeol licking at the cum on the edge of his lips.

“You’re a mess,” Baekhyun said in between gasps.

“And I _just_ showered,” Chanyeol pouted. Baekhyun didn’t understand how someone could look so cute with cum on their face.

“Well, you could always shower again,” Baekhyun teased. “I need a shower too. Maybe we can take one together. Save the environment.”

Chanyeol blushed and Baekhyun laughed. How Chanyeol could be so flustered after deep-throating his cock like a pro was a mystery. “Is that the next time you were talking about?” He asked shyly.

Baekhyun stared down at his spent cock pointedly. “Maybe not.”

Chanyeol looked adorably put out.

“But maybe I could return the favor for the blowjob.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol said, ears red even as his eyes brightened.

“Race you to the bathroom?” Baekhyun joked.

“As if we could race anywhere right now.”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Feedback is always welcome♡


End file.
